Lettre à William
by Sandrine K
Summary: et si elle n'avait su trouver le courage de lui parler? Si elle avait choisi de lui écrire et ainsi profiter de l'occasion pour lui avouer tout ce qui la hante depuis le jour ou elle a croisé son regard? Merci pour les reviews sur mon premier essai, du coup j'ai été motivé et je vous propose une autre alternative aux aveux de Julia à William. Encore merci pour vos encouragements


Après avoir croisé William a la morgue, et avoir parlé à Emilie, Julia décida de rassembler tout son courage pour écrire une lettre a William. Pour elle c'était la seule solution pour ne plus avoir cette impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Le voir si affecté, si abattu... elle devait réagir. Elle se sentait également tellement vulnérable et seule dans ce combat, son combat...le combat de sa vie : rendre William heureux. Il était sa faille, et elle s'avait que quoi qu'elle fasse toute personne souhaitant leur nuire s'en prendrait a l'un ou l'autre. Elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Anna, dans la calèche, qui les ramenaient tous les deux chez elle, lorsqu'Anna devait être protéger de la main noire. Cette dernière pensait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle se permettait de poser certaines questions personnelles, parce qu'elle ne voulait que le bonheur de William. Et Julia se rendit compte que ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, était de le voir heureux également.

Elle prit un bloc note, et commença à mettre sur papier tout ce qu'elle avait a dire et qu'elle voulait que William sache

_Cher William,_

_vous devez me détestez... et je vous comprends. J'en suis arrivé a me détester moi même. C'est pour cela que je choisis de vous écrire cette lettre. Je sais, il est souvent de coutume de se dire les choses en face, et que ce moyen est, d'une manière, la façon la plus lâche de ma part pour justifier mes faits et gestes. Mais je ne supporterai pas de soutenir votre regard, surtout s'il est empli de haine, de regrets, ou d'amertume... Mais William, je vous demande juste de lire cette lettre, rien de plus. Et je sais que vous le ferez, vous êtes quelqu'un d'une droiture exemplaire, et de ce fait je sais que vous me laisserez une chance, même infime de m'expliquer. Je me devais de vous écrire, de vous expliquer, tout simplement parce que votre indifférence de ce matin m'a fait réaliser a quel point vous souffriez et que je ne pouvais continuer a vous détruire comme je le fais, sans explication, cela me faisant souffrir tout autant._

Julia fut contrainte de poser sa plume, les larmes ayant embrumé son regard.. il lui était impossible de continuer. Elle alla se rafraichir, et retourna a sa lettre.

_William, la première chose que je tiens a vous dire et quoi qu'il arrive je veux que vous sachiez que ce sera toujours ainsi, je n'accepterai en aucun cas que vous en doutiez. Je vous aime... JE T'AIME! c'est un cris du cœur, mais je me devais de vous le dire... de te le dire. _

_Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir réagis ainsi a ta proposition? je comprends que tu te pauses la question, et je vais m'efforcer d'y répondre mais dans un deuxième temps, si tu me le permets. En premier, je souhaite m'exprimer, ou plutôt t'écrire, mettre noir sur blanc, ce qui se passe dans ma tête...depuis des années_

_Le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai su que tu étais la personne qui allait changer ma vie, une certaine alchimie nous a lié dès notre premier regard... j'ai dans l'espoir que pour toi ce fut le cas également. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves, mais sache que jamais, au combien jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Tu vas trouver cela étrange, comment peut on faire souffrir en disant aimer une personne?_

_Le jour ou je t'ai annoncé partir pour Buffalo a était un vrai déchirement mais je me devais de te donner ta liberté. Pour moi ta liberté ne pouvait que te permettre d'être heureux. Quand je me suis marié a Darcy, alors que je venais de t'écrire cette lettre te laissant la possibilité de venir me chercher, la aussi je ne te le cache pas, je l'ai fait de façon a ce que tu ne puisses réagir a temps. Ma plus grande peur étant tout simplement, si je t'avais laissé du temps, ce ne soit toi qui me rejette. Et je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Tout ce que j'ai fait ou dit, mon seul mot d'ordre était, je veux te rendre heureux, sans moi si cela doit être le cas. Mes rêves les plus fous? tu en étais l'acteur principal. Je vais te faire sourire, je me suis même laissé aller a imaginer l'une de nos étreintes après que nous ayons bouclé l'enquête sur les pseudos vampires... Tu étais, tu es, et tu seras a jamais dans mes rêves et mes fantasmes les plus inavouables._

_Beaucoup d'eau a coulé depuis notre première rencontre, nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous nous sommes déchirés, mais le tout fait que l'amour que je te porte est tout simplement indéfinissable. Je me souviens de ton retour du Yukon et de cette enquête sur le meurtre d'un conseiller municipal. Notre complicité m'a obligé a changer de travail. Je n'aurai supporté de travailler a tes cotés plus longtemps. Mais ton visage lorsque tu m'as délivré de ce cercueil, restera a jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. C'est là que j'ai compris.. Dans cette boite, je n'avais de cesse de penser a toi. Quand je me suis évanoui, tu étais la dernière personne dans ma tête. Comme je te l'avais dit tu étais le seul a pouvoir me retrouver et que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose a nouveau tu serais là pour moi._

_Et ce fut le cas, je ne pensais jamais qu'un jour je sois amené a vivre un moment aussi terrible, mais voilà je me suis retrouvé face à ma propre mort... être condamné par ces pères pour le meurtre de mon propre mari m'a détruite. Mais la aussi tu as été la dernière personne me permettant de garder ma dignité, de continuer a croire, mes dernières paroles furent pour toi. Et bien sur, tu es venu comme un sauveur me libérer de ma corde. Je pensais effectivement qu'il allait être facile de construire une vie tous les deux, ensemble, mais mes blessures prirent du temps a se cicatriser. Et là encore je n'ai pensé qu'a moi. Je t'ai laissé sur le bord de la route, sans imaginer que peut être tu étais la personne qui pourrait me soigner. Et sache qu'aujourd'hui je sais. Je sais que tu es mon double, mon ange gardien, mon héro, mon oxygène. Je t'aime a un point..._

Julia décida de faire une petite pause... ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle devait s'aérer l'esprit si elle voulait que cette lettre ne devienne pas un roman... elle avait tant de chose a lui dire. Mais ce qu'elle voulait lui transmettre le plus, était ces sentiments envers lui et pourquoi elle a réagit de la sorte lors de sa demande. Elle ne devait pas se perdre dans cette lettre et elle avait de toute évidence l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait en faire le développement, mais de vive voix. Elle se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, l'endroit ou tous les médecins et infirmières se retrouvaient autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées le temps d'apprécier son thé et retourna a son bureau.

_Mais voilà, le destin s'acharne sur nous. Tu te demandes sans aucun doute, quelle raison m'a rendu si triste lors de ta demande. Que s'est-il passé pour que je parte en pleurs alors que tu te trouvais a genoux devant moi. Tu venais d'exhausser mon plus grand rêve, mais une simple lettre de menace eu raison de ta demande. James Gillies est vivant. Il jure de s'en prendre a toi si nous nous marrions. Il nous menace également tous les deux si l'idée de t'en parler, me venait. En fait j'ai été naïve en pensant que je pourrais te protéger. Que de vivre sans toi allait être plus simple que de te savoir en danger par ma faute. Je me suis trompé. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de sentir ta force lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras, te voir sourire sur l'une de mes plaisanteries douteuses (je sais mon humour est un peu spécial, mais j'aime a me dire que tu trouves cela charmant),de pouvoir te dire a quel point je t'aime, de construire un avenir ou nous aurions une place tous les deux côte a côte. _

_Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et j'espère que tu auras la force de me pardonner. Et que si un jour, quand les nuages se seront dissipés, nous pourrons nous aimer au grand jour, et que si tu trouves encore la force de me faire ta proposition je pourrais y répondre oui. Parce que plus que tout au monde je souhaite, non je veux finir mes jours a tes côtés_

_je t'aime _

_Julia_

Julia essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues. Elle pris la lettre, la relut, et la mit dans une enveloppe. Elle quitta son bureau se dirigea vers la morgue afin de donner la lettre a Emilie. Elle comptait sur elle pour jouer les coursiers. Cet après midi fut chargé en émotion, Emilie le vit sur le visage de Julia, et compris immédiatement pourquoi son ami avait l'air si fatigué quand elle lui tendit la lettre. Emilie lui jura qu'elle la remettrait à William en main propre dès son départ de la morgue. Elles discutèrent encore quelque minutes et Julia se retira pour aller chez elle. Les remords l'envahirent au fil des heures qui défilaient sur la pendule. Elle décida de se faire couler un bain et qui sait peut être arriverait elle a fermer les yeux pour se reposer. Une chose était certaine, quoi qu'il arrive, William savait. Et c'est ce qui devait compter. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'attendre un signe de William. Ce qui arriva dans la nuit.

William réceptionna la lettre et la lut une fois que le poste quatre s'était vidé. Il ne restait plus que Georges et deux autres agents. Emilie était venue en fin d'après midi lui remettre la lettre de Julia. Il lui fallut trouver le courage pour la lire, il craignait ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il la lut a deux reprises, ne sachant que faire. Il ne souhaitait pas la mettre en danger, étant donné que d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était possible que Julia soit surveillée. Mais voila il voulait la prendre dans ces bras et souhaitait a son tour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Cette lettre était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et il se devait de la rassurer. En la relisant, il l'imaginait assise devant son bureau, les yeux emplis de larmes... il soupira et se mit a réfléchir. Il devait aller chez elle et ce sur le champs. Il eut une idée mais pour cela il avait besoin de Georges. Si Julia devait être surveillée, il l'était sans doute aussi. Son idée était simple, Georges prendrait son apparence, et lui celle de Georges. La nuit tombée, ils quittèrent tous les deux le poste en même temps, ne permettant pas ainsi de faire la différence. Georges enfourcha le vélo de William et disparut au coin de la rue. Quand a William, il appela une calèche. Il indiqua la rue parallèle a celle ou se trouvait l'appartement de Julia. Une fois arrivée a destination, il se faufila a l'arrière de la résidence. Et non sans mal, il grimpa par l'extérieur au second étage. Il fut heureux de voir que Julia n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Et fut soulager de ne pas être obligé de fracasser un carreau pour pénétrer a l'intérieur. Il s'y engouffra, en évitant le moindre bruit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre, quand il entendit les pleurs de Julia. Son cœur s'était déchiré en la voyant allongé sur le lit, en pleine agitation, pleurant... elle était prise par un de ces cauchemars qui rendaient ces nuits plus douloureuse encore que ces journées. William s'allongea doucement auprès d'elle et la pris délicatement dans ces bras. Elle mit plusieurs secondes a réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle le regarda, le cœur battant, le souffle écorché par les pleurs. Elle ne savait pas si cela faisait parti de son cauchemar, mais William lui caressa la joue, se saisit de ses lèvres, pour un tendre baiser, et lui dit tout simplement.

Moi aussi je t'aime, chut tout va bien se passer, je suis la maintenant. Et sache que pour moi tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours dans mes rêves et mes fantasmes les plus inavouables.

Julia lui sourit. Non ce n'était pas un rêve et maintenant elle pouvait se dire que peut être ses cauchemars se transformeraient en rêves.

William a son tour lui sourit, lui essuya les dernières larmes sur le visage. La serra tout contre lui et lui aussi se disait que le matin venu, il répondrait a sa lettre, et que maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus vouloir se protéger l'un l'autre en se rejetant, mais que bien au contraire tous les deux étaient plus forts ensemble, leur avenir pouvait être prometteur. Julia mit un certain temps a ne plus trembler et ils s'endormirent, avec un poids en moins, soulager de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre


End file.
